The Chaos that Brought Chills to the Bones: Rest in Peace Adam
by BeatrixG the MaskedDog
Summary: The man we know as SeaNanners has passed away. (NO, NOT IN REAL LIFE!) Chilled Chaos, the man who knows what happened, is hiding something that he regretted. Adam's girlfriend tries to find out why and sooner, Sparklez is having suspicions. How will this all go? Keep calm and read on.
1. Goodbye Adam

**_Disclaimer: the YouTubers belong to themselves BTW. This is going to be a trilogy-ish novel. If I did this more simply, this story's plot is likely to sound stupid later on._**

**_Also, dearest dawgs and blanks (that's I will call you, dearest readers, from now on) enjoy!_**

**_Now keep calm and read on._**

* * *

_July 27, 2014_

_He deserved to die._

_What have I done?_

_He was d*ck._

_He was my best friend._

* * *

Everyone was there.

Ze, Smarty, Ken, Max, Mark, Jack, Yami, Felix, Dlive, Diction, Hutch, Jordan and **his** girlfriend Cathy.

It was his wake.

Everyone was there, seated, crying or chatting with each other.

Usually the close and best friends and the loved ones would cry for the one who passed away, right?

The irony is, I was one of his best and closest friends, but I didn't even cry, nor feel a sense of grief.

I was in front of him, by the coffin, staring at his face, covered in cheap makeup, his face still in a smile even with a bullet mark on his head.

They must've done that on purpose.

"Why,"

Cathy walked up behind me, with red eyes, knowing what happened.

"why did you have to take him away."

I replied nothing, nor face her, 'cause I'm just too busy repressing such memory.

"Anthony, listen to me."

It never worked.

"Don't you realize you were that guy? That guy who killed him?"

I walked to a corner, faced the exit, approaching it, until Cathy stopped me from escaping the scene.

"**_Chilled_**, why are you-"

"trying to run away?" I put my head up, staring intently at her red and teary eyes covered with a pair of glasses.

"I-it was an accident. I wasn't trying to be a d*ck. N-not at all..."

"Don't you dare lie to me. Max told me everything. **_You shot him for a reason."_**

"A reason? A reason? Oh, I'll give you a f*cking reason."

I called everyone's attention.

"HEY! Wanna know how Adam died?"

I saw Gassy, Ze Nick, Diction, Marc and Hutch avoiding glances.

I went nearer to everyone.

"Well, here it goes!"


	2. Want to hear how Adam died?

"ADAM!" I yelled angrily, after Hutch's "death."

* * *

_"Welcome to Trouble in Terrorist Town in True Life! _

_With real guns and such!_

_We will be giving you pressure plates for your protection of your dear lives._

_Stay alive!_

_Once the plates are completely damaged, it will pull you to the ground automatically by magnetic force. This means you're "dead". You can't get up once the round is over._

_Innocents, find the Traitor and kill him!_

_Traitors, kill all the innocents!_

_Detectives, if available, find out who the Traitor is with your detective powers and kill him!_

_Enjoy!"_

* * *

I was a detective.

It's either Nanners or Gassy.

I readied my rifle.

Judging on the number of deaths, I guess both of them were tr-

"AH! Damnit!"

"Sh*t..."

Adam's giggles echoed everywhere.

"Looks like it's just you and me Chilled."

I looked up by a building to see Adam shooting me.

I kept cursing under my breath until I found a spot to hide.

"Where are you, Chilled?" He laughed after that question, which I would definitely not answer.

I found a tunnel which teleported me to where Adam was.

I quickly went back to where I found it.

_So that's how he got there. What if I finish him off with my rifle? But he might-smoke grenades!_

I threw a smoke grenade to where Adam was looking at, and I quickly ran into the tunnel, and aimed.

* * *

_He's won too many times. Now's the time to end it, permanently._

_No, he doesn't deserve it!_

_Don't you remember his confession during the Murder game? He controls who's the murderer! What a sh*tty person!_

_He's my friend. My best and closest friend. Friends don't kill other friends. They love their other friends._

_Friends don't trick you, call you a d**che or piss you off._

_That's just teasing._

_He's not a friend, but an enemy. Enemies do such things._

_Lesson from Bible Camp: Love not only your neighbors but your enemies as well._

_He works for the devil._

_He can change!_

_You're too late, Anthony._

* * *

_No. What have I done? Did I- I never done it! No!_

Adam was dead on the floor, his head bleeding, with his mouth in the usual smile_. _

He died happy_._

He wanted to die that way, but, in his future wife's arms.

Everyone suddenly got free and ran to the scene.

I forgot there were cameras everywhere.

They witnessed the murder of Adam. SeaNanners_. _

_**The murder which I committed**__._

We all kept this a secret, but word got out he was dead.

Luckily, there was no word about me committing the crime.

**Thank God.**


	3. POTATO (The Voice of the Untrue Victim)

After getting out of the bathroom, finished relieving myself, I see almost everyone circled around Chilled.

* * *

_Did I miss something?_

* * *

I took my seat, staring around, seeing Ze, Smarty, Mark (Allshamnowow),Dlive, Diction and Hutch left on the seats.

They had bitter expressions, like _they were hiding something, as if something bad had happened._

Suddenly, a Skype message from Ant interrupted my trail of thoughts.

* * *

**AntVenom: Heyyyyyy. U alright?**

* * *

I typed him back.

* * *

**CaptainSparklez: Fine. Attending funeral.**

**AntVenom: of whom?**

**CaptainSparklez: Adam. AKA SeaNanners.**

**AntVenom: K. Call me when u r back at ur place.**

**CaptainSparklez: k. bye**

**AntVenom: bye**

* * *

Then I heard Chilled say:

"Look, I know it's my fault, but, I-i don't want to talk about it anymore."

He sounded like he was about to sob.

"W-why don't y-you guys ask t-them?" He added

The people surrounding him turned to us.

Everyone with me kept avoiding glances, much more than before.

I had an "I Don't Know" face and I was ignored by everyone.

Good.

I never really wanted any attention.

Everyone started asking questions to themselves.

Chilled was crying near Adam's coffin. Cathy was right next to him.

I got up, no one noticing me, except Cathy.

I was about to go to Chilled, but Cathy stopped me.

"Please, don't go."

"I wasn't even gonna go."

She stood aside as I continued to Chilled, curled up in his own tears.

* * *

_It was probably something he regretted so much._

_Why does he have to add to the sad atmosphere around here?_

_We're all sad that Adam got killed and now he's crying because of some mistake._

_It's not like he-_

_Holy sh*t..._

_Did he really-?_

_I guess it's pretty obvious now._

_Poor Chilled._

_I'm sure it was an accident, whatever accident it was._

_I mean, after all, he always had a bad aim._

* * *

I put my right arm on his back for comfort.

To make him feel better, I whispered:

"Hey Chilled, I know, uh, everyone knows that what you did was horribly wrong, but, if I were Adam, and survived that shot-"

"A-and let m-me win?"

"Well, yeah! Just, if I were Adam, alive and safe,** I'd forgive you.**"

He raised his head, staring at the glass sliding-doors in reply "Really?"

"Yeah. Now why don't you get up and cheer up a little bit?" I replied, as I helped Chilled and myself up.

"Thanks Jordan. I guess Adam didn't dare you to be called CaptainSparklez for no reason." He wiped off the tears on his face.

"Wait, how's my name and the way you love how I cheer you up even related?"

"Never mind that."

"Hey," Cathy joined our conversation, her glasses back on. She wasn't tearing up anymore though, in fact that's a good sign.

"You know, I was going to treat you guys tonight." Cathy walked up to us, as if she was a close friend of ours. Well, she kind of was. To the others maybe...

She continued. "One of a few things Adam wanted during his death is none other than me treating everyone for him."

I smiled at the sentence.

"Well, I wouldn't mind to stay for a while and chat." Chilled answered for me. When Cathy asked me the implied question, I nodded and we all sat down together.

* * *

"And remember that time when you left me out the elevator, Jordan?"

"Oh yeah! I remembered those last words."

"Darn, those were good times!"

"Man," Cathy spoke up, finally talking after all those stories of us and Adam.

"I never knew you guys had so much fun. I wish I could just hear his laugh ring into my ears one more time."

"Yeah." Chilled and I said at the same time.

Suddenly, it just kinda happened.

I could hear it loud and clear.

No one but Chilled, Cathy and I heard what seemed to be Adam's giggles.

Do I really need to ask?

Then I heard whispers in my ears. These words were

"Hey! I missed you guys! If only I could just be there with you. Bless ya!"

It creeped me out a bit, and I asked the two people beside me.

"Guys, d-did you hear that?"

They both snapped out their spiritual zone, with Chilled responding to me quickly "Yeah! That kinda sounded like-"

"Adam..." Cathy finished.

It was getting late.

That experience though, it felt weird, in a good way.

We hugged it out, for some reason.

It felt weird.

The hug wasn't weird.

It's who was hugging that crept me out.

I kept seeing visions of Adam, flickering in random corners.

Most of all, I felt an extra pair of arms.

The feeling came from nothing.

I don't think it's nothing, but something.

Whatever it was, it's giving me chills.

* * *

**Hello blanks and dawgs, this is the end of the book.**

**Now I know you expected more but I'm dividing the series into 3.**

**I won't be working on the next two too much since I have GF:AD and TH,TV a TF.**

**Also school stuff.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed the story. Kinda wanna give this type of writing a shot...**

**Anyway, for now, Keep Calm and Read On!**

**-BeatrixG the Masked Dog-**

**Extra Note:**

**This will remain as one story, because I've lost the motivation to continue this.**

**Watch out for the future chapters of The Violinist, The Hero and The Fictional Character and the premire of Netty's Dream!**

**Note for Netty's Dream:**

**This story is also available in Wattpad and DeiviantArt. It hasn't been written yet however, so keep an eye out!**

**-The Masked Dog-**


End file.
